


Wish

by Lotto95



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 05:04:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11246880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lotto95/pseuds/Lotto95
Summary: It had only taken three years, two wishes and one love story waiting to be told.





	Wish

**Author's Note:**

> A little one shot set in the wish realm in 6x10. Sorry for any mistakes! And I've never written in this style so I hope you like it :)

From the moment she’d looked at you, green eyes tentative, glowing, the fear radiant, you should have known. A part of you knew. She was never there to take Henry, she never hated you, everything wouldn't have been so difficult if it hadn’t been for your own resistance. One which melted away for each time she would look to you, a little something more under the surface. It had been there since day one. A bright burning fire, slowly morphing to a simmer. Just as warm, but no longer dangerous.

It only seemed fitting. The saviour defeating the evil queen. Not in ways you ever imagined. It all started with “I invited her,” stemming from a belief you never could understand. Time went by and Henry went from mine to ours and you saw her. Saw demons dance under her eyes whilst everyone lay under a moonlit sky, not sleeping, rather conserving energy for a fight to get Henry back. Maybe it was then. A realisation that Emma was so similar and understood you in ways she discovered later. In the vault. Fighting for you, for a friendship when you had been craving more, all the whilst telling yourself to run towards what was safe. What was certain. The soulmate who wasn’t supposed to leave.

She hadn’t stopped running. The pirate was never right for her and you saw it. The defences Emma held fading to nothing as she became a shadow version of herself. It was never your place. It had never been your place, even if she would open up to you in ways you couldn't have dreamt of. The panic in those eyes. The sheer panic running through her face when everyone had bombarded into the library and you will never forget how she had needed you to be safe. Because when has anyone ever cared for your safety?

You don’t.

Darnkess. You couldn’t save her. She’d asked you to save her, yet you'd failed. Instead she fell further down the rabbit hole and you'd ended up trapped under the ground fighting for a person who was never worth it.

She was.

It was what she had wanted.

By this time, you had completely accepted that the gut wrenching feeling you always had around her was here to stay. Never allowed to change into anything other than pain, because it had always been him. His arms she’d fallen into at the fountain. After you’d gotten closer to her than you ever had in an apartment, too intimate and confusing, because there was so much history of past lovers and your own heart had been shattered and they were surrounded by Emma’s first love, Henry’s father, so even though those hands on Emma’s shoulders could have slipped around until you finally knew what it felt like to have her close. You didn’t.

You just hope, ‘friends’ was enough for her to understand.

Perhaps it was inevitable. Destined. You’d taken princess Emma to your old castle, cleaned up a room for her to sleep in, only for her to tug on your arm with a pleading look in her eyes. You'd stayed. Body tense as she lay next to you, eyes glued to the ceiling, until each of you began to let words slip into the air.

“Do you ever think about us?” she said, as you frowned and turned onto your side, a slight flutter in your chest you tried to ignore.

“Us?” you repeated, uncertain, too nervous to expand any further.

“Us,” she echoed, mirroring your actions, eyes searching in the dark. An arm reached out, a finger tracing down the side of your face, your eyes closing the instant you felt her touch. And ‘us’ became something more, even if the more had always been there.

“Emma,” you said, voice shaking and you shuffled closer and like a magnet, she mimicked, your bodies finding each other under the covers, until your legs were tangled and for some reason you lay with your head burrowed into Emma’s chest.

“I kept having this dream,” she said, hair brushing against the pillow as she tipped her head so you touched, “I didn’t understand it.” Her fingers were under your chin and it was her. It was Emma who pushed through that invisible boundary to brush her lips against your own.

You shuddered. Emma’s lips mushed against your own, then she flipped you so she could straddle your hips, neither of you second guessing what would happen next. You clung onto her, onto that moment, sliding your lips and bucking your hips, wrapping your arms and legs around her body. It wasn’t enough, you both rolled and kissed and yanked at material until clothes lay scattered on the floor.

She was inside you, ripping you apart from the inside out. You took and took every inch of pleasure she was offering, with skilled fingers and a tongue lapping at your most sensitive area. You were inside her, eyes meeting because this was everything you had ever wanted. You let your fingers and lips and body do all the talking as you gave and you took for what felt like hours.

You honest to god never wanted that moment to end. It had to. You were both stuck in an alternate reality where nothing was real, even if every single second of being with her was the realist thing you had ever felt. But you couldn’t let go. Not from the way an arm was slung over Emma’s waist from where she had pulled you to her chest. Instead you sighed, not knowing if Emma was as awake as you or had fallen into the sleep you were fighting.

You began to kiss her, anywhere you could reach and she moved, rolled onto her back but kept you within her arms. You shuffled, lifting your head to look deeply into her eyes. “I love you, Emma,” you said, nerves on edge, but without hesitation and the brightest smile you had ever seen and wished to make happen repeatedly spread on her face.

She didn’t say anything back. She didn’t have to. You simply let yourself be held and shut your eyes, thanking the evil queen for granting the one thing you had been wishing for, ever since the moment a simple ‘hi’ had turned your entire world upside down.


End file.
